Of Cats and Wolves
by Cosmic H
Summary: As Daniel and Hayley move into their new homes, they suspect something is going on between Tangy and Lobo.....


Of Cats and Wolves

An Animal Crossing Fan fiction

Chapter One: Goodbyes and Greetings

As I got on the train, many different feelings rushed through me. I felt sad that

I was leaving my home and my Mother behind, but exited that I was getting my own life. My Mother said I was lucky. She never had a life of her own. She was always looking after her little brothers and sisters so she never had any time to herself. Then she met Dad and gave birth to Daniel and me. I always loved our house, even though it was a bit small. I suddenly had flashbacks of when me and Daniel were little, skipping through the pink blossom petals in the spring, romping in the snow through the winter. I could see Mother through the window, dabbing her eyes with a hankie. I felt bad for her, but it was for her own good that we weren't around.

The reason me and Daniel are moving is because of Dad. He means well, but one night he got drunk. Really drunk. He spent all our life-savings on beer and the slot machines down at the bar. Mother is in despair and Dad…well, he has a hangover. Dad also has a short fuse, and is known to hit Mother from time to time. But then he started on me and Daniel and Mother couldn't take it. For our safety she has sent us to a different town without telling Father. I hope she will be alright on her own with Dad. Suddenly, the train's whistle sounded off which woke me out of my daydream. I waved goodbye to Mother as the train moved sluggishly out of the station.

I sat next to Daniel and tried to take my mind off home. I looked out of the window and concentrated on the blossoming trees moving swiftly past us. It reminded me of the upcoming Cherry Blossom Festival. It would be our first without Mother. I wiped my eyes furiously with my hand and tried to focus on something else. Suddenly, a blue cat came walking up to us. I must have been hallucinating I thought, because most cats don't walk upright or wear clothes….or have abnormally large heads. Daniel nudged me "Are you alright sis? You look a little pale. Do you want a drink of…Oh my God! A cat! Please make it go away! You know I'm allergic to them!" I felt embarrassed by this, as the cat was staring oddly at us both. "Oh, don't mind my brother, he's just self-conscious about his health" The cat then smiled, and then the strangest thing happened, the cat started to speak "It's quite alright actually. Hey, do you mind me taking this seat? I've been travelling for a long time, hours in fact, so I was wondering if you could spare…Hey? Are you alright? You look as white as a sheet! Meowr har har har har!" The cat laughed and took his seat. "I…I'm sorry. It's just that I have never witnessed a talking cat before" I stammered. The cat's eyes opened wide in shock. "Well, you are going to have to get used to it. ALL the animals talk here!" said the cat loudly. "This is just a dream" I thought, "I'll wake up in a minute" But the cat was still there. It was Daniel that broke the silence. "So, what is your name kitty-cat?" "Kitty-cat! What a stupid name! My name is Rover" He said irritably. "Well, I think Rover is a pretty silly name for a cat" I said. "Well, what are your names then?" "I'm Daniel, and my sister's name is Hayley!" my brother announced. "Uh huh. And where are you going?" Rover asked. I looked on my ticket. It said "TouchDS" Wow! A town named after a console! Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad after all! "We are going to TouchDS." "Cool! I have been there a few times. It's a really nice place. Especially in Spring!" said Rover. "You are two lucky kids! So, where are you going to stay?" I suddenly realised that we didn't have a home to go to. Me and Daniel would be homeless! "Oh crap! Do you know if there is a hotel in TouchDS? A cheap hotel?" I asked in a state of panic. "Huh? Don't tell me you haven't got a place to stay" said Rover. I nodded as a lone tear trickled down my cheek. "Oh, don't feel bad Hayley. We will find somewhere to stay" said Daniel reassuringly. "Hey! I just got an idea! I know someone who runs a local shop in TouchDS! He has a few houses that he is selling, dirt cheap! He will let you have one for sure!" Rover said excitedly. "Oh, thank you Rover!" I said, throwing my arms around his fuzzy neck. "Hey, it was nothing! Just let me go and I will call him!" As I let him go, he whispered to my brother "Damn, your sister has an iron grip!" He stood up and went outside in the carriage cart. Through the window, I saw him take out a mobile phone. He then started talking. I couldn't exactly make out what he said, but I think he said something about money, and debt and some other boring stuff. He then put the phone back in his pocket and approached us. "Good news! I spoke to him and he said he has a place for you both to stay!" Rover said cheerily. "Thanks Rover, you're the best!" said Daniel, giving a thumbs-up.

When the train finally pulled up at the TouchDS station, it was almost dusk. Daniel and me said goodbye to Rover, collected our luggage and stepped off the train. A little monkey in a blue porter's uniform greeted us. "Welcome to TouchDS! I do hope you enjoy yourselves!" He said, tipping his hat to us. We nodded and walked down the short stairway into the small town. The trees were brimming with juicy oranges, and the scent of cherry blossom filled the air. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called out to us. "Hey! Are you two Hayley and Daniel?" I was quite surprised to see a plump, racoon waddling towards us, but I remembered Rover's words. "Every animal talks here!" He was slowing down as he got nearer, and finally stopped and breathed heavily, resting his hands on his knees. "Puff…..Are…you cough the kids…..who…needed a…place phew to stay?" he panted. "Um, yes. Did you get a call from a cat named Rover?" asked Daniel. When the raccoon finally caught his breath, he said "Why, yes. He's a close friend of mine, and I'm willing to help any of his friends too. Now follow me, I shall show you your new homes" Me and Daniel obediently followed him down a short path, where it branched off in four different directions. The different paths lead to four identical houses, the kind you would see in story-books. "Now, these houses are quite small so you shall have to live in separate houses. Don't worry, they won't stay small forever, but you shall still have to have your own separate living quarters" explained the racoon man. I wondered what he meant by "These houses won't stay small forever" Were they some type of hippy-dippy mushroom houses? I chose the house on the bottom-left, and Daniel chose bottom-right. My house was very small and bare and freezing. The only objects in it were a wooden box, a scabby old diary and a tape machine. It smelt of rotten wood too. No wonder these things were cheap. I stepped outside my house to give that racoon bastard a piece of my mind, but my brother was already talking to him. "So, how much is it?" "Well, it really costs 20.000 bells, but because you have just moved in, I shall lower the price to 15.000 bells" the raccoon said. "What! We only have 2.000 bells between us! How do you expect us to pay that off?" I shouted. "2.000 bells! My, you are so short I can't help but laugh! Har har har!" he mocked. "Dammit! It's not funny! You have to lower the price!" I said loudly. "I understand that you cannot afford the houses. A thorny situation, yes, rather thorny" He then thought for a few seconds, and then burst into life again, almost giving me a heart attack. "I've got it! You kids can both work part-time at my shop! A capital idea if I do say so myself!" he said smugly. "I appreciate that Mr Racoon, but don't scream like that!" I said, clutching my chest. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, and you can call me Tom. Tom Nook." He said. "Now, I want you both to be at the shop at 9:00am sharp. If you get lost, then you can check on the map by the train station, it's not too far away. See you tomorrow!" And with that, Tom Nook waddled off. Daniel waved goodbye to him. "Well, I'll see you in the morning Hayley. Goodnight!" He said, shutting the door of his new home.

The house was very cold indeed now. I searched for a light switch and pulled the string. The tiny room flooded with light. I got my sleeping bag out of my backpack and huddled against the wall. I then got out a gas-lamp and lit it so I wouldn't freeze. I thought about home for most of the night. I eventually drifted off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day……

End of Chapter


End file.
